


Eyes look your last

by Mmmsmoothies



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliette, Sherlock Shakespeare, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmmsmoothies/pseuds/Mmmsmoothies
Summary: Sherlock and John are back at solving cases. But something is wrong and it's up to Sherlock to figure it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really busy with finals, but I will try to update more regularly when school gets out. Love you guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock wakes outside his flat to discover season 4 was a dream!

“221B Baker Street,” Sherlock said as he stepped into the cab. He internalized the stinging that the small phrase caused him. Yes, it was his flat, but it was not the 221B Baker Street he loved. The location might not have changed but, everything else had. This was not the flat he shared with John. Nor was it the flat that clients came to them with their problems, their cases. Not anymore.  
And this small fact, it killed him. Actually no, it didn’t. Death would have been so much more kind. There was nothing worse than this. Molly’s words came back to him, “He said that he’d rather have anyone but you. Anyone.” Sherlock had been banished. Banished from the presence of the one he loved the most. Although the world may be wide and broad, to Sherlock there was no world without John. But there was a dark, empty universe. One so cruel it was basically hell itself. Every person, every animal, John would have rather had. Rats could still gaze upon John, but he could not. Flies could still touch John’s hand but Sherlock could not. Anyone could, anyone but Sherlock. This banishment, to state simply, was a death of it’s own. Or maybe death by the wrong name.  
The vehicle jerked suddenly, pushing Sherlock forward and upward, all the lights blurred and then it was black. A cold kind of black, where things were dark and empty…much like a life without John.  
\-----------------  
Sherlock awoke on the pavement outside of his flat. “Odd place for a nap,” he thought to himself.  
As he approached his door he couldn’t help but stare at the knocker. It was crooked- just like it always used to be when... when John was there.  
A new wave of sadness washed over Sherlock, but Sherlock didn’t know why. It was just the door knocker. The same as always, and why shouldn’t it be? Sherlock opened the door. His hand moved to straighten the knocker, but he could bring himself to finish the action. His hand slowly slid from the knocker, and he quietly closed the door. The atmosphere of the flat seemed cozy, and homely today, it seemed wrong. It hurt him, but why? What was he upset about? He couldn't remember. Internal panic gripped him. “I always remember. Always. Why can’t I remember? I…I can’t…can’t remember,” tears were almost streaming, and his voice started breaking. “Get a hold of yourself. Deep breath,” his brain screamed at him. He paused to readjust himself, and used the sleeve of his coat to wipe away the trace of the few tears that had fallen, then continued up the stairs.  
“How did it go?” John asked anxiously as he quickly swung himself up out of his chair to greet Sherlock.  
“Oh. You’re here?” Sherlock was taken by surprise, and showed more of it than he would have liked.  
“And where else would I be?”  
“Oh. I don’t know. You…you do things.”  
“Yeah, well sometimes. And you didn’t answer my question.”  
“What question?”  
“How did it go? Y’know the arrest, the Case? We’re you right?”  
“It was fine. Fine.” Sherlock started toward his room, then paused and turned back around. “What do you mean was I right? I’m always right, aren’t I.”  
John gave him the stare of disbelief and annoyance. Sometimes his ego. “Yes. Of course, I guess you are.”  
Sherlock grinned. How was he so blessed to have John around?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty is back, and it is so obvious, but for some reason only Sherlock can see it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update every weekend. :)

Sherlock lied awake on the couch, analyzing the letter he had received. The letter had only two words on it, “Very Clever.” He was being watched. This had to be why things were wrong.  
“Moriarty,” the word escaped his lips in a whisper. There was no other explanation, however unlikely it was, it was all that remained.  
John awoke slightly later, he was still in his robe, and his hair was tousled, he approached Sherlock walking with a slight limp. Sherlock, of course had observed all that and even deduced reasons for John’s limp. However, the one thing that Sherlock was unable to observe until too late, about his cute small friend was that John was talking. But to be fair John was really cute.  
“Sherlock, are you paying attention? Did you catch anything I just said?”  
“Hmm?”  
“That’s what I thought,” John said with a sigh, “ I won’t be home for most of today. I have a doctors appointment, and a date. We need groceries, and… You know what just get the groceries? Can you do that, get the groceries?”  
“I…umm…sure.” Years later and Sherlock still had not told John that he had gotten himself banned from all of the grocery stores in London, but Sherlock had bigger problems than groceries anyway.  
“Did you sleep on the couch?”  
“I didn’t sleep.”  
“Oh, of course. I don’t know why I asked.” John stated as he tottered away to go make himself some tea.  
“Groceries,” Sherlock scoffed with disgust once John was out of earshot, then he resumed his thinking and laying on the couch looking distant until John was ready to leave.  
“Don’t forget about the groceries,” John reminded him as the door to the flat slammed behind him.  
Buzz! Sherlock’s phone went off.  
“Maybe you aren’t as ordinary as I thought.”  
Sherlock quickly sprung up. He had stuff he needed to do. Fastening his scarf around his neck and slipping on his coat, Sherlock left the flat practically running. After running out the door he remembered John’s request and turned around.  
“Mrs. Hudson!” He shouted from the door.  
“Yes, dear?” Mrs. Hudson ran to the doorway. Shouting was not a proper way to hold a conversation.  
“Will you go buy groceries?”  
“Now, I’m your landlady, not your housekeeper.”  
“Thank you,” Sherlock muttered and then left again. Moriarty was far more important than groceries. He could not bother with such mundane tasks.  
\---

“Eating cake again, are you?”  
“Yes, well I’ve always had a little bit of a sweet tooth,” replied Mycroft slightly agitated.  
“Moriarty is back, but I’m sure you know this by now.”  
“Whatever led you to this conclusion?”  
“Really? I mean come on, it’s obvious. What else could it be?” Sherlock was annoyed, he hated it when his brother played dumb.  
“Moriarty is not the problem, brother mine. I haven’t noticed anything out of sorts. I think you just want him to be the solution. Look around and-I mean really look-something isn’t right, and I think you know that.”  
“Yes, because as I just told it’s Moriarty. It’s Moriarty. Can’t you see it?”  
“You’re not really looking.”  
Chime! “Come and play. You know where to find me. Jm xx”  
Sherlock waved his phone in front of his brother. “It’s Moriarty.”  
\---

The sun was starting to set, and Sherlock had been everywhere. I thought he knew where to look, but Moriarty was nowhere to be found.  
“He’s a master of disguise. He probably at every one of those places and I just missed him,” Sherlock mumbled to himself. He was walking back to his flat, then all the electronic billboards cut out, and were replaced by none other than Moriarty. It lasted for a mere second, and then everything was as it was before.  
Chime! “You didn’t show :(”  
Sherlock angrily shut off his phone, he almost had thrown it to the ground. How had he gotten it wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left kudos/bookmarked/Subscribed! I really appreciate it!!


End file.
